Oops, my bet!
by RukaMichi92
Summary: A mistake she knew she shouldn't make, but they seemed too alike. Haruka and her brother, Michiru's mistake... What happened? What was Michiru's mistake? Read to find out and dun hesistate to review!


"It's starting to snow…" A tall blonde looked out the glass door. Zipping up her winter jacket, she walked out of the store with a hand full of grocery bags.

Finally after what seemed like years of walking, she was reaching the last turning to her home sweet home at the end of the block and she couldn't wait to see her lovely girlfriend, whom she assumed was still sleeping. Suddenly, she heard a screeching sound of a car drifting. Looking ahead, she saw a stunning Red Ferrari turning into the block where she was heading. That was her territory, the Tennou Residence, a bungalow which was inherited from her father after his tragic death in a car accident.

"That couldn't be him!" Her eyes widened.

She dashed forward with the groceries in her arm and reached the silver gates in less than a second.

"Open them, Kin-san!" She ordered the guard.

"Tennou-san? Didn't I just let you in?" The newly hired guard had obviously pissed her off.

"I said opened them!" She yelled.

"No, sir. Whoever you are, sure isn't the owner of this house. Tennou-san had just returned home." He stated firmly.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kin!" She slammed the glass window of the guard house.

Kin pulled out his pistol and aimed at the blonde. "One more word and I'll fire!" He pulled the trigger.

"Trying to act all heroic, aren't you, Kin?" She leaned against the window, suddenly acting all cool and calm.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

Haruka almost chuckled. "Please put that gun down, Kin-sama…" The blonde beseeched him.

"I've given you a chance and yet you don't appreciate it!" With that, he fired.

Shaking her head, Haruka looked down at the lifeless body in the guard house. She was wondering how many times she had told the amateur guard to face the gun to the front and not at himself.

"Are you okay, Kin?" She looked into the broken window.

The only reply she got was some strange sound coming from the stunned guy below. Without hesitating, she crawled through the window. She cleaned the dusts off her clothing and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Ruka… Where are you, sweety?" The aquamarine haired girl walked down the stairs only to find the blonde was walking up. "Ruka?"

"Hey, Michi, you're awake." She said with a smile.

"Ruka, are you okay? You're voice seemed deeper than usual." She walked towards the blonde and tested the other's temperature.

"I'm fine, Michi… It's just that I have a sore throat that's all…" The taller figure caught Michiru's hand and kissed her fully on the lips.

Michiru's eyes widen. She didn't expect Haruka to be so loving early in the morning, not when it was before noon; usually she would be all groggy and still lying lazily in bed. Slowly, she pushed her away, of course, without returning the kiss. "Why did you wake up so early today?" She frowned.

"Can't I change for one day?" She asked with a grin.

"Hands off my girl!" Another blonde stood right below them.

"Your girl?! She's my Michiru!" The other said.

"What are you doing here, Haruni?"

"Who's that 'Haruni' you're mentioning, nerd?" She pulled Michiru closer to her body.

"Haruni, stop playing dumb with me! Michiru doesn't like guys!" Haruka pulled Michiru from the other's arm into her own.

"She's mine!" Haruni pulled her back.

"Mine!" Again, Haruka claimed Michiru.

"Hey, guys, stop… Just stop. First, I don't understand what's going on here, what and who's Haruni. And second, I'M NOT A BARBIE DOLL!!" She emphasized the second part firmly as she tried to maintain her balance.

"He's my twin brother!" Haruka pointed at the other blonde.

"Twin brother?! Hey, I'm the real Haruka, Tennou Haruka!" He tried to make himself sound as innocent as possible.

"Don't try to switch identity here, bro!"

"Yameru! I'm the one doing the questioning around here, understood?"

Both blonde sighed in defeat and nodded.

"First question…" Michiru put a finger under her chin, making herself looked like she was thinking really hard. "When was our first date?"

"Three years ago on this day." Haruni was the first to answer.

"Hey!" Haruka protested.

"What do you have to say for yourself, so-claimed-Haruka?" The shortest of the three crossed her hands against her chest and tapped her foot.

"That's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair, Haruni."

_Oh, now he calls me with his name?! That does it!_

"Michiru, I have something to tell you so that you would believe me…" Haruka narrowed her eyes, grinning slyly.

"Nani?" She asked, looking at her in an annoying look.

"A secret…"

"Oh, just finish that already, Haruni."

"You have a birthmark in your inner thighs and…" She muffled as she was cut off by Michiru hands over her lips. Michiru was blushing harder than ever.

_Looks like I really have the wrong Haruka this time!

* * *

_Sigh... Another one-shot while waiting for my reviews for Chap 6... Come on guys... Don't be so cruel to me, onegai... 


End file.
